Twisted Fairy Tale
by VorleakAngel
Summary: Erza ran away from the marriage interview with Jellal. And he is seeking after revenge. He set a trap to torture her, but will she fall for it or will he fall for his own trap? The comedy romantic story full of twisted and drama between a young prince and princess. The kind of story you never imagine before. Continue from'My dear, Lucy' with different main character.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**Hey, Everyone. This story that continues from 'My dear, Lucy'. Ah-mnm, Er... Let's just say that the story line are the same but with different main character. This story focused around Jellal. If you haven't read 'My dear, Lucy' and you don't want to, you' might wondering about everyone's possession in here. Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Sting and Rogue are princes, just so you want to know. Let's get to the intro.

* * *

**Intro  
**Interview...  
Me: Can we do a little fan service, please?  
Jellal: I don't work with someone who make into a psycho old hags.  
Me: I told you that you're not a psycho, Gezz.  
Sting: The tattoo on your face is enough proof that you're a psycho.  
Jellal: It's a birthmark-_- why don't you understand? You asshole.  
Gray: It's nice being a psycho sometime. Since you can some*peep* things and people don't care much.  
Lucian(Sting&Lucy's son): What's a *peep* things, Uncle?  
Natsu: Well, if you want to know. Let's go to the club tonight.  
Me: Wait, Why does it have to turn out like this? -_-  
Rogue:(...)  
Me: Well, we're not going anywhere now. So let's just start with the story.  
Rogue: And if you keep reading this story till the end, I'll appear in your dream today.  
Elsa(Lucian's twin sister): Don't believe him. He likes to lie.

* * *

I sit in table across my friend, Jellal. My parents are smiling so elegant, but I can see sweet drop from their forehead. Jellal is suppose to be arranged in a marriage today. Not with me I swear. I'm a guy. Eh! Who am I? You ask. Let's just say I'm the author most favorite character, that why she make me a special P.O.V. Haha! Fine, Fine. You'll never guess who am I anyway. I'm Gray-F-Scarlet. I'm here because my adorable sis is gonna engaged to my friend here. But she's running quite late. My guess is she already ran away but let's it as keep a secret, 'kay?  
"Our daughter is so elegant. You won't be disappoint."  
The reason was to tighten the friendship between Fiore and Charla. But mom lying is immoral and you're the queen, too.  
"I'm quite honor to meet her, your highness."  
Jellal forces a nice smiles. The professional always handle the job well. But I know he the most low tempered person I've met. 'Keep a cool head and hot heart' is his memo. So right now he must be boiling inside.  
"You highness."  
Fred my humble butler is rushing in with a trouble expression. Hmm My guess was right after all.  
"What's the matter, Fred?"  
"The princess is..."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"She ran away and left this tiny note for you."  
**'Dear my beloved parent. I won't married with some psycho old hags. I decided to live my life. Don't worry you still have Gray as the hair of the kingdom. I'll be back when you stop forcing me to married. I live perfectly fine and healthy. That's all for now and don't waste you time looking for me. With love from your adorable daughter...'  
**As expect from my dear sis.  
"That's kid who does she took after."  
From my observation it is you she took after, mom.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Dad's apologizing to Jellal. Well, quite understandable since his daughter ran away.  
"No,no It's fine. I'm sure she's nervous that's why she ran away."  
Hmm Guess so. Let's me tell some thing. People is always said I'm a bad guy since I sleep with every girls who come to me. But Jellal is worst than me because he doesn't show that he's angry, but use his own cruel way to torture that person until lost his or her mind. But this time I won't let him do it. Even thought it was my sister's fault, but she's my beloved sister.  
"Jellal, don't try to mass with my sister."  
"I won't promise that."  
"I know you're mad, but..."  
"Stay out of it, Gray."  
Let's just pray he won't do anything serious to my sister.

* * *

Normal part of view.  
Erza smiles gently as she sit in her office doing her job. Well, at least she's surrounded by people she loves and she can act freely. Erza's full is Erza-F-Scarlet. The daughter of the queen and king of Fiore. But she chooses to work in a normal company in Charla.  
"Erza"  
A voice echo through her office follows by a young girl with long blonde hair and big brown orbs. Beside her are a tiny figure of two little children.  
"Lucy."  
Erza smiles gently at her guest. Lucy heart... no it's Lucy Eucliffe the adorable princess of Alberno. She's married to Prince Sting and have two adorable twins.  
"Aunt Erza."  
The tiny squeaky voices are belong to the 3 years old Lucian and Elsa.  
"Say Erza, I've heard that there'll be a new president."  
"Really."  
"I heard it on the way here."  
"That's strange."  
Knock Knock  
A silver hair girl peering in through the door and smiles.  
"Erza, Master is looking for you."  
"I'll be there."  
"Ah! Lucy. Fighting with Sting again."  
"No, Mira. I just going on holiday with these two that's all."  
"Well then, See you later. Lucy, Mira."  
Erza said and smiles. She parted way with Lucy and heads to the head office without noticing what fate has await for her.

* * *

Ja-ja-jan. Hi, guys. Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'Twisted Fairytale'. I love the story line of my dear Lucy that's why I decided to make a continue from it. Leave a review. Do you like the interview part? Well If you don't I'll remove it from the next chapter. Have a nice days everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Now let's start with the second chapter.  
**Spoiler:**Forget to mention that Erza didn't know that her marriage partner is Jellal and she has a little crush on him.  
**Disclaim: **I don't own fairy tail. How can i own when I'm not a Japanese. Just kidding. Well, I don't own it so it belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

Erza walks towards the master room. She knocked on the slightly and speaks.  
"Master, it's me, Erza."  
"Come in."  
"Excuse me."  
As she heard the answer she excuses herself into the master room. The master welcome her with a smile.  
"Ah!Erza, I have a few job for you, but first let's meet your new manager. Siegrain."  
Erza's eyes scatter around the room. Then her eyes fixed on a figure of a man. His navy hair shore brightly as he takes one step at a time towards her. His face is super handsome as he flashes a kind smile toward her. But what caught her attention most is the scarlet tattoo above and beneath his right eyes. Just like that person.  
"Jellal..."  
She mumbles the name under her breath.  
"Nice to meet you, Erza. You're even more beautiful than I imagine."  
He stand in front of her. His smile somehow send chill down her spin and it's giving her goosebumps.  
"I'm Siegrain. It's a pleasure working with you."  
"S-same here."  
Her voice is trembling. She bits her lips to keep herself calm.  
"I hope we can work together perfectly."  
He said with a smile.  
"Yeah..."  
"Then I leave Siegrain in your hand Erza."  
A moment later.  
"Ehh! You're gonna work with a person who look like your crush in the past!"  
Lucy cried out in surprise.  
"Lucy, lower your voice."  
Erza said while calming down the blonde girl. Her face is clearly red.  
"That's so sweet like a drama."  
Mira smiles slyly as she slips her coffee.  
"But isn't it romantic to be able to work with your crush?" Lucy said while dreaming in her own little world.  
"Well, isn't it more romantic to work with a hot prince?" Mira said jokingly.  
"I've regretted ever since."  
"What!"  
As Lucy finished her sentence, a loud voice shout out. It was none other then her husband, Sting. He's wearing a gray shirt with a black vest and a pairs of dark blue jean. To cover his face he wears a big sunglasses. It was so out of character that makes Lucy bursts into a laughter.  
"W-what with that outfit?" Lucy's clutching her stomach.  
"You said it was in fashion." Sting glares evilly at his butler who was sitting across him.  
"B-but look at the girl that are drooling over you."  
"Who care about them? I only care about my little blondie."  
"Stop calling me blondie and for the record you're blond, too."  
Erza slightly sighs over the quarrel between the two blonde.  
"Well, have you decide on an outfit to wear next week?" Mira  
"Now that you've mentioned it. I completely forgot all about that." Erza shakes her head.  
"Why don't we take the opportunity to express him?" Lucy smiles and playfully winks at Erza.  
"Wait! You wanna express who?" Sting says with frown on his face. Lucy shushes him and sticks out her little tongue.  
"It's a secret."  
Sting has a grim look on his face.  
"Your majesty, we have to leave for business." Hibiki slightly calls his master. In fact he's too scared to do so, but it's for the seek of his job as a butler.  
"I don't want to."  
"It's the king's order."  
"If it isn't for the old man's sake..." Sting mumbles and walks away.  
"See you, princess." Hibiki bows and winks at Lucy before take his left.  
"Thanks, Hibiki. I owe you one."Lucy waves cheerfully at Hibiki.  
"I kinda feel bad for Sting." Mira said.  
"Don't be. Beside Let's go shopping." Lucy exclaims in excitement.  
"Yes, let's go." Erza nods in agreement. And so the three girls off to shopping while giggle along the ways.  
( Jellal's part.)  
Jellal stands alone in his office. He faces the sun like he usual did. His mind seems to be wondering miles away.  
"Erza Scarlet".  
He mumbles the name of the girl who has ditched him on his engagement day. He should feel displease and wrath towards her. But when he saw her, a strange emotion that even he can't explain it himself started to build up inside his chest. Her face, her expression when she first saw him, her scarlet hair that seems like it's on fire, her body, her smell, it's still fleshes so vivid in his mind like she's still here beside him. Is he crazy? He shakes his head to chase away the thought.  
"I'll make you regret what you've done."  
He whispers to himself and smiles evilly.

* * *

That's about end of the second chapter. Leave a reviews. I just noticed that I've always spell Jellal wrong. Oh! well, I'll correct it later. So have a fluffy day.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for the story. te-hee, Forgive me for the late update. Running out of idea lately. I'm getting pretty busy as school's also approaching soon. Sorry for the boring chit-chat. Let's start the show ah! I mean the story.  
**Disclaimer: **Everyone knows that I don't own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

A week went by so fast, It's time for the event that everyone's been exciting for. In this time of years Fairy Tail always throw a grand party for the employee and the princes.  
"Isn't this a bit too much."  
Levy exclaims shyly. She wears a short orange dress that reaches her thigh. She's not use too it because it's...well... too appealing.  
"No, you look adorable in it."  
Mira said with a gently smile on her face. Tonight she's wearing a white long dress with long shelves. She looks just like a bride ready for her wedding. She lets down her hair even her band that she usually tie it in a little pony tail.  
"That's right, Levy-chan."  
Lucy cheerfully comment on Levy's dress. She's wearing a white short sleeveless dress with pink polka dot all over it. She ties all of her hair in a high pony tail that make her smooth neck stand out.  
"Hmm, Look okay to me."  
Erza said. She wears a long sleeveless black dress. It makes her scarlet hair stand out. Tonight she looks like the sexy queen from a fairy tale.  
"Why don't we head to the party?" Lucy  
"It's about time,right." Mira reminds them that the party almost start and Sting would gone mad if his princess not there when he's arrived at the party. The ladies head out to the party in a limousine that Sting prepared especially for them.  
**A moment later.**  
The ladies arrived at a grand hotel that the party is being host.  
"It feels like this is all a dream."  
Wendy giggles.  
"When you're with Lucy anything is possible."  
Erza laughs slightly.  
"What is that suppose to mean, Erza?"  
Lucy pouts. Her playful behavior always brings an unbelievable stories all the time. The ladies all go in to the hall. The classical music is echo all around. Everywhere they've looked they see so many people. Not only that the employee who come this party but there're also many famous people like celebrity, movie star, royalties, and also famous businessmen too. Everyone's wearing dashing outfits. It feels like an elegant scene from a fairy tale books.  
"Ah! That's the famous singer, Rin."  
Lucy points out to a tall man with black shinny hair and brown skin.  
"You're right, Lucy-san."  
Wendy's jointed along with Lucy.  
"It's hard to believe that she's already a mother to two kids."  
Erza shook her head.  
"That's enough, blondie. Do you want to have more kids?"  
Sting grabs Lucy's shoulder and whispers in her ear.  
"Can't I even look at another man?"  
She asks him.  
"No way. I'm not sharing my wife with some man."  
Sting said with a grim expression.  
"Looks like you can't never be cure."  
Natsu cheerfully grins behind the couples.  
"What's up with the atmosphere?"  
Mira silently whispers to Erza.  
"Who know?"  
Erza wonders her eyes around. Soon she sees the person that she was looking for. He's really standing out in the sea of people. His hair is comb backward make his figure become more serious and handsome. She's staring at him for a while.  
"Oh! Isn't that Siegrain, your new boss?"  
"Yes, he is."  
"Isn't he a handsome man? I envy you, Erza."  
"Stop it, Mira. It's not like he's interested in me."  
"Hehe, You're never know it until you try."  
"What are you planing to do?"  
Erza asks. Not good, Every time Mira laughs like this she'll always up to something. Erza can feel that her palm are sweating.  
"Don't worry."  
Silent...  
"Erza your heels look a little unstable."  
Erza looks down and check.  
"You're right."  
She took off both her heels and carefully check before realize that she's fallen into Mira's traps.  
"Sorry, Erza but I'm helping you for your dream romance."  
Mira grabs one of Erza's heel and throw over to Jellal or Siegrain's place. Fortunately that he's standing not too far from where they stand and he all by himself, So their weird behavior isn't caught any attention.  
"Mira.."  
Erza mumbles sightly and dash out of the party before she makes a scene.  
(Jellal's part)  
He's drinking wine silently.  
"Yo, bro."  
"Ah! Greeting my idiot brother."  
His brother approaches him with his friends. Except for Sting who is guarding his beautiful wife. Ah! to be in love.  
"Well, This is your first greeting after you left me with the duty and become some man that doesn't exist."  
"Well, it's nice to see you're getting clever in once a while."  
"Bull shot."  
Gray smirks.  
CLING.  
The sound is caused by a shinny black heel that fell near Jellal's feet.  
"Oh my! Look like you've gotten yourself a Cinderella."  
Rogue smiles slyly.  
"Quite bold,too. "  
Gray said and laughs.  
Jellal wonders his eyes around and caught a sight of the scarlet head that dash out of the room. Her feet are naked is enough proof that the shoes are hers.  
"Well, look like my Cinderella is more bold that you thought."  
His lips curl into a evilly smirk as he picks up the heel that left by the sexy Cinderella.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter. This chapter will reveal how does the princes meet Erza and How does Erza falls in love with Jellal.  
**Disclaimer: **Everybody know this already, but I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

Inside the party.  
"Now that you think about it, Gray?"  
Rogue said after a few slips of the wine.  
"What?"  
"I've heard that the one who ran away from Jellal in the marriage engagement was your sister."  
"You sure talk a lot today."  
"Digging in people's business is my hobby."  
"Ha, You're right."  
Gray smirks.  
"Wait! You have a sister?"  
Natsu shouts in surprise.  
"I do, Why?"  
"Why didn't we know?"  
Sting said.  
"Of course you all have met her."  
"Really, When?" Natsu  
"On my fourth birthday, don't you remember?"  
**Flashback  
**"Everyone."  
Young Gray grabs a little figure with scarlet hair. He rushes toward his friends.  
"This is my brother."  
"Yo,bro."  
Natsu grins as he's digging up the dirt. Well! He usually doesn't get a chance to play like this so he just digging like there's no tomorrow without bother to look up.  
"Your bro kinda small."  
Sting blunts out. He has no interested in playing with Natsu so he just sits there reading newspaper like an adult.  
"What's your name?"  
"It's Erza."  
**End of Flashback**  
"What the f**k?" Natsu blunt after the strange flashback.  
"Shut your yap, Natsu. At least act formal in the public." Sting hits Natsu's head slightly.  
"Hahaha, That was my react, too. When I first heard that she a girl." Gray laughs loudly.  
"Now that you've mentioned it I also that he or she was so a little to be a boy."Rogue said with a straight face.  
"Why did you never know about your sis gender?" Sting.  
"Cause my parents never told me, too. It was until one day at the party she went straight to the lady toilet. When I ask dad he said 'Isn't that obvious. She is a lady that why she need to go to the lady's toilet.'"  
"That's an interesting story you've got there." Rogue.  
"It's pretty strange that even thought she a princess, why we never knew her." Natsu.  
"It's forbidden for a princess to show her face outside of the palace. Not much of the people know about her. That's why."  
"Since she's your sis. Don't you worry about her with Jellal?" Rogue.  
"What with you that become talkative all of sudden?"  
"Not all of the sudden. I've been like this for about 3 minutes." Rogue.  
"I feel like I have 3 mother-in-laws."  
"You should glad that we're not nagging like a wife." Sting.  
"Oh! really!?"  
"*sweat drops* D-dear, how long have you been standing there?" Sting.  
"Since I heard a world called nagging." Lucy  
"I-I was just joking." Sting.  
"No, he wasn't. He said it with pretty serious face." Rogue smirks evilly.  
_'You devil' _He shouts loudly in his heart.  
"Back to the topic, please." Natsu said in a pretty annoying voice.  
"Let's just say that I don't want to ruin her dream." Gray said and finishes his wine.

* * *

Erza lefts the party scene and flee out of the ball room. The party's atmosphere somehow makes her feel so suffocated. She sighs heavily and looks at her reflection from the water's surface inside a fountain.  
"My, My, You should know that one sigh is another happiness escape."  
"Siegrain..."  
"A beautiful maiden such as yourself doesn't suit the long face you know. I bet your smile is more beautiful than any other flowers combine."  
Erza blushes slightly at his comment. Siegrain walks slowly toward the scarlet hair lady and laugh. He pulls out a shinny black heel and kneel down.  
"May I..."  
"But..."  
Erza raise her foot to tell him that he only have one heel.  
"Haha, It's fine anyway. No heels can match your pretty slender foot."  
"Thanks, but you do know that you're pretty cheesy."  
"Yeah, I suppose you can call me a cheese man."  
They both burst out in laughter. Then a slow tone began playing throughout the hall reaches the ears of the two people who are standing in the garden.  
"May I have the honor to dance, my lady?"  
"Yes, you may."  
He takes her hand and lead the way to an enchanting world. They dance beautifully in the garden of rose bathing in moonlight. Erza smiles happily as she imagine Siegrain as Jellal her love. Without noticing that his face has formed a devil smiles. Look like she's fallen deep in to his trap. But that doesn't mean that he's won yet. Because a small part in his heart has fallen for her innocent smile.

* * *

Yay, that's the end of this chapter. Although it's kind of short but I really focus on this one. Thanks for reading and agian have a nice day everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Everyone. Enjoy the story^^  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail.

* * *

After the ball on that night everything's returned back to normal again. But not everything. Siegrain has officially become Erza's boss and he uses that opportunity to torture her. For Examples like  
"Copy 20 of this for me."  
"Yes, sir."  
Erza frowns her brows at Siegrain's behavior. He turns into a completely sadistic boss or something like that. He become very different after that night at the ball. Like today he's been bossing her around since the morning till afternoon and she still hasn't eaten anything yet.  
"What are you waiting for? Do you expect that a copy machine will fall out of the sky?"  
"No, sir. I'm on my way."  
She quickly rushes out of the room and vanish from Siegrain or so called Jellal's sight. He sighs. Seem like each day she appear more and more important to him. He's going to make his move fast or else he'll be the one who lose in his own game. Judging by the look of her face she must be pretty hungry because her sandwich and coffee are left untouched since this morning. It's his fault anywhere for doing something like that to her. He can't stand the idea that he torture a lady so he quietly order a two set of lunch from his usual place. Confused by his own action he told himself that it's just a part of his plan there's nothing more to that. Or so he thinks that is.

Erza heave a sigh all over again. Her tummy has given her the signal that she will not last any longer. She's so hungry that even a car started to look like a super huge burger to her. She shook her head to chase away the funny idea and continue to walk to the copy room. Too bad for her that the copy machine was already out of order.  
"I'm so sorry, Erza. This can't be used today. But there's a shop where you can copy anything just a few blocks away."  
"Don't worry, Mira. I'll manage."  
Yeah, right. Let's just hope that she won't start eating people on her way. At last she's finished her long adventure and arrives at the company safely without biting anybody because of her hunger.  
"Here, sir. I've finished your order."  
She sets the paper on his table and moves away.  
"Wait a minutes Erza."  
_What's the heck do you want now? _She mumbles in her brain and turns her face to her boss and force a big smiles at him.  
"Yes, sir. How may I help you?"  
"Takes this. You haven't eaten anything since this morning, right?"  
He handed her a warm lunchbox and vanish from her sight. She smiles lightly and shake her head. She's still didn't understand him thought.

It's getting really dark now, but Erza's still working in the office. She glares at the clock and sighs again.  
'You should know that one sigh is another happiness escape.'  
Suddenly she remembered his word. He told her that and now he's the reason why she sigh. She prepared her bag and heads home. Lucky for her that her house is not far away from her company. She walks saliently alone to her house. Somebody approach her and grabs her bag.  
"Stop you."  
She shouts and chase after the thief.  
"oh no! You don't."  
She grabs her bag like her life is depends on it. Actually her life really depend on that bag. Her money since she can not use a credit card that will lead her parents to her, her phone, and some of her memo,too. She kicks the thief but it was no good.  
"Let's go of my bag."  
She shouts and the thief kicked her stomach. Feeling the sharp pain she almost let go of the bag until.  
"Stop."  
A familiar voice met her ears. She's never glad to see him until this very moment. He punches right into the thief's face. Doesn't know what to do the thief flees away.  
"Are you alright?"  
He gave her a hand and asks.  
"I'm alright."  
She tried to stand up,but falls down immediately. He carries her up bridal style and scolds her.  
"You have bruises all over yourself. It's not okay."  
She looks at him. Staring at him like this makes her heart beats loudly.  
"I'll take you to my home for a while. I can't just leave you alone like this."  
"Okay... Wait!? Your home!?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
